


Baby Shower

by MidoriTenchi90



Category: Free!
Genre: (implied) Omegaverse, After Party, Baby Shower, Comfort, Fluff, Kisumi Shigino - Freeform, M/M, Nanase Family - Freeform, Photos, game, iwatobi gang, m-preg, samezuka gang, tachibana family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriTenchi90/pseuds/MidoriTenchi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Makoto and Haru can't wait for the surprise baby shower let alone the birth. Just happy fluffy cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed a fluffy omegaverse on these two, so I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy :D

Soft warm light filled the room, the clicked of the door opens bringing in the rustling of plastics bags and the shuffling of feet. One set heads toward the kitchen to place the groceries in their areas. While the other went to the living room to place the bags upon the coffee table, Makoto was quite pleased with their recent purchases, as settles himself before rifling through the contents. He takes out small baby clothes and proceeds to take off the tags and neatly fold them into piles. Being completely focused on his task, he doesn’t notice that Haruka has finished with groceries and surprise him with a cup of tea. Makoto just beams at him with a full smile.  
“You know the baby shower is coming up, you didn’t have to buy the clothes yet.” He quietly smirks into his tea cup.  
“ah, I couldn’t help it, Haru.” Picking up on the teasing, he plays along, “The clothes are just too cute to leave them there and I can’t wait for the shower!”  
Haruka, after finishing his tea, picks up the clothes to take them to nearly completed baby’s room. He too was a bit impatient for the upcoming event. Makoto definitely deserves the attention; he can’t help but the smile the memory of finding out they were expecting, well mainly Makoto since he is the one carrying the little one in him.  
They had just left the clinic with the news barely sinking in, it wasn’t until they arrive home they were practically gushing they going to have family, Makoto was so elated the he started planning a hundred events, wondering how to announce, and if he should call his family to tell them the great news. Luckily Haruka was able to ground him and kissed him passionately, leaving his mind blank for just a moment. After the kiss Makoto smiled gently and brought him closer for light hug, after all the little one can’t squished just yet.  
Haruka heard the shuffling behind him get closer and turn to see Makoto come into the room. His baby bump making itself known, Makoto is just entering the third month, he isn’t big but soon the comfy sweatshirts he has been wearing will no longer be able to hide it.  
“Can’t wait either, Haru-chan” lightly teasing him.  
“Nope” not having the heart to tell him to drop the chan.  
“I still can’t believe this is happening, it feels so surreal!” placing his hands on his bump the smile forever stuck on his face, “Oh I can’t wait for the baby to start moving!”  
“You won’t be able to sleep with constant kicking in your stomach.”  
“Ah don’t say that, Haru” Makoto pouts at the remark and looks to his stomach, “you’ll be nice to mommy won’t you”  
Haruka laugh a bit and goes to hug Makoto, kissing him in the process. He gently places his hand on Makoto’s bump, silently wishing for the baby to be in his arms already. Though that thought is interrupted by a growl, he looks up to see Makoto blushing bright red, and for a moment they just stare. Then they start laughing.  
“I’ll get dinner ready, since baby is obviously hungry.” He smirks at Makoto as he leaves towards the kitchen, Makoto following right behind

~.~.~.~  
Haruka notices Makoto fidgeting as the finishing washing the last few dishes, he places the wet dish back into the sink and turns to him. “You can go rest if you want.” Makoto is about to respond that he is okay but stops when he sees Haru stare him down. He sheepishly smiles as he dries his hands on the rage and heads to the living room rest his feet on the couch. As Makoto was getting himself comfortable on the couch he quickly dries his hands and head to a cupboard to pull out a bottle and quietly join his husband on the couch. Makoto turn on the television to drone out the silence, Haru places Makoto’s feet on lap taking off his socks. His feet were a bit swollen, but not too badly and open the bottle to squirt out some lotion. Begins gently rub his tired feet, bring out a few quite moans.  
“Ypu didn’t have to keep washing the dishes if your feet were hurting” he quietly admonishes him.  
“But there were only a few dishes left.” He whines and squirms a bit at Haru’s stare.  
“Your feet are going to swell more if you don’t keep off of them.” He goes back to rubbing, but know the reply he will get, no matter what condition Makoto is in, it is hard for him to let people dote on him.  
“I know,” he goes back to watching the television and coincidently watches a cute diaper commercial, giggling at the happy dancing babies.  
“We should stock up on diapers” Haru reminds himself; despite the joys of having a baby the both are fully aware how much they tend go through within a day, quietly remembering their early years taking care of the infant twins.  
“Well mom says she has an idea how to stock up quickly. For a baby shower games she proposed that for every diaper pack they bring they a get a raffles ticket for a prize. Though she hasn’t told what the prize she is planning to raffle at the shower.” Makoto ponders if they should get diaper just in case if they don’t receive much on the event.  
“Has she told any more of the plans?”. Haru puts the lotion away finished with massaging Makoto’s feet. Makoto’s mother took charge of planning and setting the baby shower, though she kept most of it under wraps, she wanted to surprise them. She called it revenge since they want to be surprised when the find out if they are having a girl or a boy.  
“No, she hasn’t even told where or when it’s going to happen. Though I hope it’s soon even though I’m not that big yet.” He begins to rub his bump. Haru get up to place himself between Makoto’s legs, placing his head near the bump. In another moment he places his ear on the bump wanting to hear their little one.  
“Its alright. We have all the time in the world.” He murmurs as he places a kiss on the bump and looks up see a blushing smiling Makoto. They both couldn’t wait.


	2. Baby Shower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally here! Enjoy!

“Uwah, I can’t wait to get in the water!” Makoto exclaims, Haru was practically grinning at this. They were heading down to old swim club to partake the maternity water classes. When haru found about the classes he practically drag Makoto to register for it, even though he wasn’t sure about it. After the first Makoto had actually enjoyed it wasn’t too strenuous and it did keep him off his feet, Haru was pleased about this despite himself enjoying the water. Haru also enjoyed the classes because it felt that it was great way for the baby to be introduced to the water and created a better bonding experience for all of them.  
They entered the building heading to the office area to sign in, but just as they were finishing the receptionist spoke up.  
“Oh, we are holding class in the Cardio room, the teacher would like to introduce a new warm-up exercise before you all enter the water.” She said in a cheery manner, and directed them to where the room was located.  
“I hope it won’t take too long,” Makoto sighed, holding fast onto Haru who started to head to the water, Haru hummed in agreement.  
They found the room, which wasn’t really too far, they open the door and instead of finding the classes waiting for them; they were surprised to see the both their families and all their friends!  
“SURPRISE!!” the pooping of streams and kazoos were heard and both Makoto and Haru were covered in confetti laughing, they got them good.  
The first set of people to get to them were both the Nanase family and the Tachibana hugging them in turns and brought them toward the center of room, having them take their seat on decorated chairs. Ran put a decorated crown her older brother while Ren did the same to Haru. The entire theme of the shower was royal birth, the walls were almost filled with cartoonish castle and characters ranging from royalty to the court jester. On Haru’s side was the dessert table, in the middle of table surrounded by cupcakes and cake pops was the cake itself. The design wasn’t heavily based in the royalty theme, instead it was the royal stork bring in the baby.On Makoto sides were the piles of colorful present surround by diapers to look like a wall and two castle towers.  
“Wow that’s a lot of diapers,” Makoto offhandedly jokes.  
“Actually there is a lot more that we had secretly sent back to your guy’s place” Gou answered highly proud of herself.  
“Eh, so many?!” Makoto was a bit flabbergasted at the amount of diapers all ranging from newborn to toddler.  
“Of course, after all the raffles prize is hard to pass up for, but you’ll find out soon what it is.” She trotted away before Makoto could ask her anymore details. After she left the event itself began with everyone enjoying the food, Makoto got both first dibs and extra helpings, since he was eating for two. Though unfortunately there wasn’t any mackerel for Haru, but he let it pass for now, secretly making plans to include mackerel for the first birthday that would be coming.  
“Time to open gifts!” Nagisa practically shouts, almost causing Makoto to choke on his cake. While Haru was giving his husband light pat on the pack, both Rei and Nagia handed their gifts to the expecting couple, ‘These is our gifts to you, Mako-chan.”  
“Awe, thanks Nagisa and Rei,” He unwrapped the gifts find find pretty clothes, penguin theme onesies and cute sea creature them bath toys.  
“We were very meticulous finding you the perfect gift,” Rei states proudly.  
“Still thank you they are very lovely.” Makoto smiled gratefully at the clothes and toys.  
Sousuke was the next to present his gift, it was a very large box, and when Haru finished opening they were surprised to find a stroller, it was one that can convert to carrier to stroller. They both thanked Sousuke for such a wonderful gift. After the thanks both Ran and Ren present their gift, which they couldn’t but blab that it was a bouncer and tooth rings. Makoto hugged his sibling as tight as he could thank them for the wonderful gifts.  
The gifts and the thanks continued both Seijjuro and Gou gave the couple a pair of children books as well as a baby book to document the baby’s first year. Both Nitori and Momo then gifted them with toys that could be added to the crib, Though Rin didn’t surprise  
Haru with the shark kigurmi and other clothes running with the theme. Finally Kisumi gifted them many cute plushies as well as more cute clothes.  
Though the biggest gift came from both the parents of Makoto and Haru, after the opening and setting the gifts aside they made an announcement.  
“Thank you all for coming to the baby Shower and helping us surprise the lovely couple,” Mrs Tachibana started, “As our gift from both of us,” she signals to the Nanase family, “We present to you a trust fund for our grandchild and of course possibly future ones too”  
The whole room erupts in applause; Makoto is in tears when Mrs. Nanase hugs him first and soon after it becomes both a hugging fest and a tear fest. Then the big family takes a big picture with the help of Gou.  
“Now for the winner of the Great Diaper Raffle!” Gou announces one everyone had settled down, though everyone got riled up again, poor Makoto started to blush. Both Haru and Makoto weren’t still sure what the prize is.  
“The winner will get these lovely photos of Makoto before the pregnancy in all his glorious muscles,” she practically squeals while poor Makoto blushes and Haru contemplates in trying to steal the photos, “and now for all you have been waiting…the winner is….” Everyone hold their breath, “Sousuke!”  
The whole room once again erupts in congrats and a slight confusion, in part of the couple. Still despite some people wanting the photos they congratulated Sousuke and they offer him thanks for the diapers.  
A moment later many of the baby shower games soon erupt, including the game to guess how big Makoto was, Nitori wins the round, with kisumi close behind being just a few inches off. Though the biggest games and prize was between the two families, since what started as a casual remark that one of them was going to take the couple home became a competition on who would take them.  
The game started with charades Mrs. Nanase versus Mrs. Tachibana the whole room participated in making gestures and calling out the winner to make the game fair. Ultimately game won in favor of Mrs. Nanase as she had become a pro at reading her quiet yet expressive son. Onto the second round, since both parties agreed to 2 out 3, the fathers were challenged to who could chug down a baby bottle the fastest, originally the game would involve alcohol but was quickly ruled since it was a baby shower and wasn’t appropriate. The game was won by Mr. Tachibana making them even. The third and final game was being set up there was a betting pool on who would win. When Sousuke put the photos into the pool Haru quickly join in betting the quit mackerel for the entire pregnancy, on his family. The entire room was shocked both Rin and Makoto exclaim at haru in disbelief. Even though he loved the Tachibanas feeling competitive he wanted to be on his family side for just this once. Then the game was finally decided, was a baby changing station.  
The game was dress the naked baby doll properly with diaper, onsies, and clothes plus a headband, then they had to place child in the arms of Makoto who would then judge who the winner is. There was speculation in the game since the Tachibanas might have more experience so made the game a bit fair by having the fathers be the only participants of the game.  
The table was quickly set up and Makoto was place a little far from the table and everyone else tried not crowd around the table, both men poised and ready. Haru put the whistle up to lip…took a breath and then … blew!  
Both jump to start, Nanase was slow to put on the diapers and fumble for the onsies giving Tahcibana the lead. With almost practiced ease Tachibana swiftly put the diaper on and started to place the onsie on the doll, but once he to a quick glance at Nanase he had made a recovery and had already place the pants already on. Tachibana increases his speed but fumble with the buttons on the shirt, the game was close both almost moved in synchronize placing the last item. Both then started to run toward Makoto with the doll in hand to everyone’s surprise they both made in time!  
The last call came to Makoto; he checked the dolls for any imperfection and gasped at one of the dolls. He showed off the doll his father had put together he had made a critical error; he had missed one of the buttons on the shirt making it slightly crooked. Tachibana slumps in defeat while Nanase glomps Makoto with glee, while haru claims the photos no one complains as he gift the rest of the winning to everyone else that had been on his side.  
After the climatic games, the party starts to dwindle many of the guest giving their goodbye and promises to meet up again. Soon it just the family and both Gou and Nagisa helping to clean up the what left, many had help moved the gift to the car before they left. Makoto was given the duty to protect the cake since nobody wanted him to lift a finger at all. Though he didn’t stay there long since Mrs. Nanase ushered him the car with many of the gifts, he said his goodbyes to his parents. Haru had gathered some of the gifts joining Makoto to the car, Makoto’s parents promised to bring the rest later.  
The car ride back was amicable, sharing a few stories and some updates with pregnancy. They arrived to the home expecting Haru’s parents to join them in the house, but they refuse saying that they were staying at a hotel nearby, but they did promise to visit later tomorrow.  
After the goodbyes and hugs, Haru helped an exhausted Makoto to the sofa to rest a bit.  
“I can’t believe you would quit mackerel just for chance to get the photos.” Makoto couldn’t help but be in disbelief.  
“It was for a good cause and I didn’t lose.” He replies proudly, pulling out his prized possessions. Makoto sighs and begins to rub his bump, Haru takes on look at him, “we didn’t get to go into the water, didn’t we?”  
“yeah, don’t get wrong I loved the party but…” he quietly sighed.  
“I’ll set the bath, I’ll give you time to get ready.” He kisses him on the forehead before getting up and heading straight to the bath tub. He started the water making sure the temperature was just right and went to the cabinet to get some oils and salts to place into the water.  
While waiting for the water to fill up he decided to sneak a glance at Makoto who had went to their bedroom to undress, he had gotten a bit conscience about his pregnant body. Haru adored his body but he also respected his husband’s wishes, since it was a serious matter, but he still wanted to see him in that glorious state, Makoto was sitting on the bed shimming out of his pants and stood up to get a towel nearby, he angled himself where Haru could see his obvious bump, he couldn’t help but drool at his sexy mate.  
Before the tub was starting overfill Haru quickly and quietly return to shut it off an turn to see Makoto coming in to bathroom, He shyly smiles at him while pulling the towel up to his chest. Haru unconsciously licks his lips, and advance to Makoto pushing gently to the bathroom wall.  
“You look so beautiful,” Haru practically kisses the word to Makoto making him blush but not letting go of the towel.  
“Haru,” He silently shifts his eyes from Haru to the waiting bathtub a slight torn in his eyes. Haru simply twirls them into the water with both the towel and a fully clothed Haru, They both laugh at water mess they made and continue to kiss.  
“Haru you should take your clothes off.” He giggles.  
“Only if you take off your towel,” Haru counters smirking at his pouting mate, who then quickly smiles and throw the wet towel onto the wet floor. This prompts Haru takes everything off even his jammers.  
“Haru!” He squeals seeing Haru completely nude.  
They giggle between the kisses and the touches and thoroughly enjoying the water, the Baby Shower after party was about to begin.


End file.
